1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal husbandry and more particularly to the control and eradication of the Haematopinus suis L.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dichlorvos is the common name for 2,2-dichlorovinyl dimethyl phosphate, which is commonly sold under the trademark "Vapona". This material has been found effective in the control of horn flies by placing resin strips around the neck of cattle. (Journal of Economic Entomology, Vol. 63, pg. 1688, October, 1970). Also, it has been used for controlling short-nosed cattle lice. (Journal of Economic Entomology, Vol. 61, pg. 1128, August 1968).
This product is also commonly used to manufacture collars for controlling fleas on household pets.